


Lieutenant Styles h.s au

by foreverxzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, F/M, Hurt Harry Styles, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Protective Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverxzouis/pseuds/foreverxzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put your fucking gun down!" Harry removed his rifle from around his shoulder and bent down, he looked to his left at Niall who waited for some sort of instruction.<br/>"Go," Harry mouthed, Niall gave Harry a worried expression and he nodded back confirming his demand.<br/>"Who are you and who the fuck do you work for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Location: Baghdad, Iraq

Time: 2:52 am

"Hey!" A low whisper in to his ear, he groaned and ignored the voice. "Harry, c'mon, you've got to get up." Harry had been rolled on to his side and smacked, his eyes shot open following with a small gasp. What surrounded was utter chaos. A loud siren wailing in the background. Men ran toward the exits with their rifles slung across their shoulders and their backs strapped on to their backs. Hovered over Harry was his bunk mate, and best friend for the past 3 months, Niall Horan.

"What's-"

"You need to get your shit together because...this entire place is going down in 6 minutes."

"Fuck," Harry scrambles to get his all his stuff into his bag. He as well threw his rifle over his shoulder and his bag hanging on his arm. Niall stood next to Harry's bunk looking from side to side. Harry approached Niall and tapped him on the shoulder. He motioned his head toward the door and the jogged toward the exit. Halfway there Harry stopped remembering that he had forgotten the photo.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing," Harry ran back to his bunk and pawed around for the polaroid picture sitting underneath his pillow. He grabbed it and held it close to his chest for a moment before tucking it in his breast pocket and running back to the exit where Niall waited.

Niall yanked the door open and both began to run down the narrow halls of the military base in Iraq that they were stationed at for the time being. With the base being built like a maze it felt impossible to find the exit. What followed not far behind them was gunshots followed by loud screams at almost every turn.

"There's the exit," Niall yelled. Above them a large pipe burst leaving a cloud of smoke and decaying materials to fall to the ground along with that section of the pipe. Harry had ducked down and covered his head as he continued to run to the exit.  
Niall pushed on the door but it failed to swing open. "Fuck!" He yelled in frustration, Niall grabbed his rifle off his shoulder and stood back, he looked down the scope and shot a bullet through the glass. With a small section of glass on the ground Niall proceeded to kick the rest of the glass down with his boot. Three bodies emerged from around the corner and Harry held up his gun. One of the three men shout in a foreign language to someone behind them. Three bullets siamotainously left Harry's barrel each one hitting the men that fell dead to the ground.

"You got that door yet?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Give me a second."

"I don't think we have a second." More men came around the corner and with that more bullets came from Harry's gun. "Niall, would you hurry the fuck up!"

"It's good." Harry continued to shoot down the men coming around the corner until none were seen. He turned and stepped out the shattered door. Sitting outside the base was a large plane with the back opened for the men to enter. Niall had ran ahead and was already running up the ramp to the plane with Harry not far behind. The men from inside came through the shattered glass holding up their guns ready to shoot.

"God damn it," Harry began to run faster as the others began shooting.

"Styles, would you get your ass up here," his captain yelled. Harry ran up the ramp and plopped down next to Louis. Harry had leaned back and sighed as the plane engines whirred. The plane lifted into the air an explosion on the ground quickly followed. Harry brushed his hands down his face and leaned forward, he patted his pocket and pulled out the polaroid photo and unfolded it. He placed his index finger on the photo and smiled.

"Damn, who is that?" Louis hovered over Harry's shoulder and grabbed the photo from him, Louis smirked and chuckled then looked back at Harry. Harry sighed and took the picture back.

"It's my wife," Harry looked down at the photo. "Kayleighn...I haven't seen her in almost 7 months."

"That's a hot piece, you're a lucky man, Styles."

"Yeah, I am."


	2. 1. Visitation Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, hey." Kayleighn quickly wiped her eyes dry and moved away from the wall turning her back to the person standing behind her. "Hey, you ok?" She sniffles the turns back to see who was in front of her. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans, a computer bag had been strapped around his shoulder hinting he had come from a job of some sort.  
> "Yes, I'm fine."   
> "Y'sure? 'Cause I mean you're crying on the sidewalk in front of a federal prison. I mean, I'm no psychologist but..." he chuckled a little but quickly stopped when he look back at her. "Do you maybe wanna talk about it?"  
> "I don't even know you," his mouth formed an 'o' shape, he removed his hand from his pocket and extended it.  
> "Ethan." Kayleighn reached out and shook his hand.  
> "Kayleighn."  
> "And now we know each other,"

Location: Brooklyn, New York

Time: 11:32 am

Kayleighn walked down the aisle of CVS holding her shopping basket on one arm and and facial cream in her other hand. She stood with her back against the shelf reading the front and back of the bottle reading the benefits along with the ingredients. She placed the bottle back on the shelf and reaches for the makeup wipes but pauses when she feels a light tap on her shoulder causing her head to whip around.   
"Excuse m-" Kayleighn furrowed her eyebrows looking at the man in front of her in disbelief. She knew that the guy standing in front of her wasn't the same person that she was thinking of. She quietly sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up. The man stopped talking when he noticed her expression "Everything alright?"   
"Yeah, no. You just...you look like someone that I used to know."  
"Oh. May I?" He ask motioning toward the shelf that she was standing right in front of.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I was just leaving" she laughed lightly and threw the markup wipes back on to the shelf before walking down to the end of the aisle to leave. She took a quick glance back at the man standing in front of the facial wash before turning around and proceeding to the exit.  
Kayleighn stood out on the street for a moment contemplating wether or not to go home. She hesitated before stepping out on the curb to wave down a cab. She stood with her arm in the wind until a cab pulled over to the curb she was on. She opened the door and sat down coughing a little when she inhales the stench lingering inside the almost 10 year old cab that she sat it. The driver looks back at Kayleighn through the rear view mirror.  
"Where you headed to?"  
"MDC," the driver gives a slight nod and continues back onto the road.  
"You visiting family up there?" He asks.   
"You could say that."

*****

Liam sat in his bunk skimming through pages of How To Kill A Mockingbird, a book he had read over 20 times while his cell mates sat on the other bunk playing their own version of poker they called Texas Five Cards. Every once in a while they would get into a heated argument about the rules which would always end with guards having to break up their fights and Liam would just sit there, chuckling, unbiased to the whole situation.  
A guard walked up to his cell and whistled to grab Liam's attention. "Payne, you got a visitor." Liam placed his book to his left side and sat up.  
"I never get visitors."   
"Then I guess it's your lucky day, let's go." The guard motions to his right within seconds a loud buzzer sounds and the door begins to slide into the wall. The door came to a stop but Liam didn't budge from his bed. "Payne! Let's go!" Liam smirked and slowly approached the guard. He held out his arms waiting for the shackles to be placed on him, still maintaing his cocky facade. He was swiftly turned and slammed on to the wall. "You wipe that fucking smirk of your face right now." Liam turned back to look at the guard with a straight face showing no emotion.  
"Yes, sir." the guard gave a hesitated nod before shoving Liam in front of him then down the hall for visitation.  
Sitting there innocently with her hands in her lap was Kayleighn waiting for Liam to come through the door. She gazed around looking at all the other prisoners having conversations with their friends and/or family. She wondered to herself what kind of stories they had to share, her thoughts were quickly forgotten with the sound of Liam laughing to himself as he sat down in front of her. Kayleighn smiled and leaned forward. Neither of them exchanged a word, the two just sat there staring back at each other.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Liam questioned.  
"I just wanted to check up on you," Liam scoffed and shook his head.   
"Bullshit." Kayleighn opened her mouth to speak causing Liam to raise his eyebrow, she said nothing and leaned back in her chair. "Y'know actually, I get it. Okay so youu wanna turn me in, thinking your helping me, get me stuck in this shit hole for 42 months, then disappear for 3 fucking years, then show up like nothing happened." He paused giving Kayleighn a chance to talk but she stayed quiet. "Sister of the fucking year, aren't you!"  
"What did you want me to do? You want me to just leave you on the streets. You would've been fucking dead by now if I didn't find you!" She slammed her hand on the table causing the guards standing in the corners to flinch and reach for their belts. Kayleighn held up one hand to signal everything was okay.  
"Like you would actually care." Kayleighn's eye's widened and her jaw dropped.  
"How could you even say that! Liam your my fucking brother, all I wanted to do was help you--"  
"Well maybe I didn't need your help." Liam interrupted calmly as he watched tears fall down Kayleighn's cheek. "I was doing perfectly fine." Liam stood up and shoved his chair behind him and into the ground. Liam leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Now. Get the fuck out off here! I never want to see your fucking face again." He spit on the table and guards quickly approached. Kayleighn watched nonchalantly as Liam was hand cuffed and dragged out of the room. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before getting up and making her way out.

********

Kayleighn pushed the door open and took a deep breath, she took a few steps back until she was against the building. She placed her hands an her knee's and broke down in tears. "Fuck," she whispered to herself as she notices the back of her hand was covered in her Elf mascara.  
"Hey, hey." Kayleighn quickly wiped her eyes dry and moved away from the wall turning her back to the person standing behind her. "Hey, you ok?" She sniffles the turns back to see who was in front of her. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans, a computer bag had been strapped around his shoulder hinting he had come from a job of some sort.  
"Yes, I'm fine."   
"Y'sure? 'Cause I mean you're crying on the sidewalk in front of a federal prison. I mean, I'm no psychologist but..." he chuckled a little but quickly stopped when he look back at her. "Do you maybe wanna talk about it?"  
"I don't even know you," his mouth formed an 'o' shape, he removed his hand from his pocket and extended it.  
"Ethan." Kayleighn reached out and shook his hand.  
"Kayleighn."  
"And now we know each other," Ethan came to her side and the two began to walk at a slow pace down the side walk.  
"How do I know your not going to murder me?" Kayleighn joked.  
"That's just a risk your going to have to take."


	3. 2. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry?" Louis, questions groggily. "The hell are doing." Harry stopped in front of Louis's bunk and ran his fingers through his hair while simultaneously sighing in frustration.
> 
> "I can't sleep." Louis sat up and rested on his elbows, he rubbed his eyes and watched as Harry continued to walk back and forth.
> 
> "Well I can, and your making me dizzy." Louis said bluntly.
> 
> "Fuck you," Harry scoffed. Louis raised his eyebrows and formed an 'o' shape with his lips. "Sorry, I'm just..."
> 
> "Woah, are you high?" Louis smirked.
> 
> "No I'm not--"

**Location:** Unknown

**Time:** 4:58 am

Harry lay awake, staring up at the pitch black sky through the blotchy tan tarp that hovered above their sleeping quarters. He held the photo of Kayleighn to his chest and lifted his head placing the photo back under his pillow before sighing and throwing his blanket off himself, he hopped down from his bunk and paced back and forth in the cubicle styled section he was assigned to.

    "Harry?" Louis, questions groggily. "The hell are doing." Harry stopped in front of Louis's bunk and ran his fingers through his hair while simultaneously sighing in frustration.

    "I can't sleep." Louis sat up and rested on his elbows, he rubbed his eyes and watched as Harry continued to walk back and forth.

    "Well I can, and your making me dizzy." Louis said bluntly.

    "Fuck you," Harry scoffed. Louis raised his eyebrows and formed an 'o' shape with his lips. "Sorry, I'm just..."

    "Woah, are you high?" Louis smirked.

    "No I'm not--"

    "Rise and shine, ladies!" Their Sergeant, Jon, yelled from the opening of the tent-like structure they were sleeping. A chorus of groans and moans followed and Jon began to walk forward. "Listen up! The following men are to report to the Corporal Beales after breakfast." He cleared his throat and looked down at his check board. "Styles, Marks, Horan, Watson, Miller, Tomlinson, Jensen, and Krymson. Thank you." Jon stood patiently waiting for the men to leave for breakfast. "Now, ladies! Let's move!"

    "Look's like we got a mission, stoner." Louis stood up and slapped Harry in the stomach before walking out like everyone else. "C'mon, let's go." He turned and waited for Harry to begin walking as well but Harry just stood amazed by how someone could be so energetic at 5 in the morning. Louis sighed and turned and whispered to two guys walking behind him. "Don't mind him, he's high."

    "Your a pain in the ass, y'know," Harry began following the others toward breakfast while Louis inhaled sharply.

    "Man, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

    *********

    Harry stood in front of his Corporal Sandy Beales, with his hands clasped behind him and a stern face. He and the other men did as they were told and met with Beales directly after breakfast, but before Harry could finish eating he was called by Jon to see Sandy immediately. So there he stood waiting for Sandy to speak.

    "What are you playing at, Lieutenant?"

    "Excuse me, sir?"

    "What kind of shit are you pulling?"

    "None, sir."

    "Then explain to me what happened back in Iraq? First you don't respond to the initial alarm and I had to get Horan to wake up your sleepy ass up, then instead of getting on the goddamn plane like I planned for you to, you want to go all Call Of Duty and begin shooting down men as if you had all the time in the world!" Harry stood not saying a word realizing he didn't have a response to justify his acts. "I'm supposed to be able to depend on you Lieutenant."

    "I'm sorry, sir."

    "Don't you ever try and pull that shit again, y'hear me."

    "Yes, sir."

    "Now listen," Sandy motioned with is fingers for Harry to follow him, Harry walked behind him with his hand remanning behind his back. Sandy entered a secluded room across camp used to monitor the security of the base. A black room with a single red light attached to the ceiling, Private Dan Richards sat leaned back in his chair gazing the radar. Sandy stood in front of a map that hung on the wall across the room. Already there were the other men who were scheduled to meet with Sandy. Harry stood in front next to Louis as Sandy began to speak. "5 miles east is the town Kewantenjho, a small military base for their country though they claim it as deserted, you need to get in there and do a sweep of the area. Claim anything that could signal life or an attack--"

 

    "A raid, sir? Do we even have the clearance for that." Watson asked.

    "Yes we do, I want Lieutenant Styles to lead, every man who goes in comes out. Is that clear?" A chorus of 'yes, sir's' followed. Harry felt a slight twitch in his stomach realizing that he would be at fault for all or any injuries brought to one of his men. "15 minutes, be ready. Clear out!"

    "I want everyone wearing radio's," Harry demands standing in front of his men who were prepared to leave. Green bullet proof vest's and rifles in their hands with helmets covering their heads. "I need eye's everywhere, you find something, report it, immediately. Follow my count and stay alert. Grab a radio and were out in 5."

    **********

    Harry and his men walked along the side of the highway hidden from sight by the large tree's that surrounded the town. Everyone was on the look out for any sign of human life with every step they took the sound of twigs snapping underneath their boot followed. To their left stood a small 4 story apartment building that had clearly suffered some massive damage. Harry motioned to follow him toward the back of the building, he approached the door and pulled on the handle which fell right off. Harry stood back for a moment then returned with his foot making contact with the rusting door. With one more kick the door swung open.

    "Tomlinson and Watson, take the first floor, Marks and Jensen, second floor, Krymson and Miller, third, and Horan your with me." With that the men flooded in taking to the floor's they were assigned to. Niall and Harry wandered through the fourth floor knocking down every door in that hall. All portrayed no sign of life. No running water, food gone bad, all that remained was children's toys and clothing. Harry began rummaging through the drawers looking for any legal files left behind but nothing of importance was found.

    "Everything clear on the first floor." Louis spoke through the radio. With only 2 rooms on each floor there wasn't much surprise they were already done.

    "Anything good?" Harry asks.

    "Just bank files." Harry leaned his head back and sighed.

    "Bring those up to fourth floor please."

    "Copy that." Harry wandered back into the kitchen where Niall sat flipping through a stack of papers he found on top of the fridge. He groaned throwing the stack into a basket and leaning back.

    "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Niall question

    "I have no fucking idea," Louis emerged through the door holding a folder in his hand, he walked in handing the papers to Harry and waited for him to read them. Niall stood up and headed across the hall to inspect the other apartment for the second time. "Let's just go. See what else is around here." Louis nodded and Harry grabbed his radio. "Down to first floor, were leaving."

    "Copy." Harry Louis and Niall marched down the stairs and were met by the other down at the door. Harry did a mental head count and nodded to himself. Niall stood up front and led the group to as Harry covered the back. Niall pushed the door open and they scurried out to the front with their guns at their chest. Harry advanced to the front before they turned the corner that led back to the highway. As he was positive the area was deserted he didn't look before coming across the corner to the front of the building. Harry immediately felt his stomach drop to his feet when he was greeted by 8 men, fully armed ready to shoot Harry down.

    "Put your fucking gun down!" Harry removed his rifle from around his shoulder and bent down, he looked to his left at Niall who waited for some sort of instruction.

    "Go," Harry mouthed, Niall gave Harry a worried expression and he nodded back confirming his demand.

    "Who are you and who the fuck do you work for?"


	4. 3. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy on Harry's front right came forward and paused for a moment before striking the bottom of Harry's chin with the tip of his boot, he forcefully brought the back of his rifle to Harry's nose. Harry let out a distressed groan as he was pulled back, blood dripped from his mouth down to his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter sorry. And btw this story is also on Wattpad if you wanted to read it there

**Location:**???

 **Time:** 9:53 am

    "Niall, what are you saying," Sandy sighed running his hand down his face. Niall stood in front of Sandy in the mail room with his hands on a desk that sat in the back. He had just returned from Kewantanejho where Harry remained for the time being. "I'm not understanding how this happened."

    "What happened was the town that was claimed as 'deserted', the town you wanted us to 'raid' for information was actually some kind of war torn Utopian society! And if you ask me, I think that if Styles give's up his credential's and our location it's not gonna be pretty. God know's what kind of machinery they have hidden in the forest."

    "Shit," Sandy whispered turning his back to Niall for a moment. "How long do you give until he cracks?"

    "I'd give it 3 days, probably less with these guys." Sandy nodded contemplating what to do.

    "Call it in, I'm not taking risks."

    "That'll take at least a day to process." Sandy ignored Niall's comment.

    "Explain to them what you said to me they'll understand , I want at least 200 more out there. The second Harry gets out of there I want that entire place destroyed for good."

    "200 more? To do that?" Niall questioned. Sandy walked to Niall's side and placed his palm onto Niall's shoulder

    "Just trust me on this one," Niall nodded hesitantly and Sandy removed his hand. Niall exited the room leaving Sandy in the mail room. He sighed. "It'll be fine."

    ********   

    Harry sat tied to a chair with his hands chained to concrete behind him, the room was secluded built from what seemed to be mud with windows that had no glass. Alone in the room he waited for some kind of action. He didn't wrestle with the chains and try to free himself knowing it would do him no good. A shadow emerged followed by 5 men, 4 of the 5 took to each corner with the one approaching Harry with his hands behind his back. He kneeled down to level with Harry.

    "Who are you?" He had a thick accent that Harry couldn't place, practically dead in the face Harry said nothing just staring down at the man below him. The man chuckled standing back up. "Listen, buddy. Either you make it easy on yourself, tell me what you know, or I'll make fucking tell me. Now, tell me your name."

    "Edward," he lied, the man nodded and wiped his lips.

    "Edward, what." Harry didn't respond. "Where'd you come from?"

    "I got lost--"

    "I asked where you came from!" The back of his hand came in contact with Harry's face, his head remained to the side as the man walked to his side. He shook out his hand flinging the blood that remained on his rings to the ground. Harry tilted his head back letting the blood from his cheek to drip onto his shoulders. The man remained behind Harry noticing the radio that sat on the back of his shoulder. "The fuck is this." Harry chuckled.

    "For my music." The guy on Harry's front right came forward and paused for a moment before striking the bottom of Harry's chin with the tip of his boot, he forcefully brought the back of his rifle to Harry's nose. Harry let out a distressed groan as he was pulled back, blood dripped from his mouth down to his pants. "Stop playing games with me." With that another swift punch was placed on Harry's lower jaw, he leaned forward and spit blood onto the floor. The man came around to Harry's front squatting in front of him. "Listen, whiteboy. I know that you want to protect you 'people', but I too have people to protect. So here's how we'll do this. I'm going to count down from 5," he held up his 5 fingers, "and by the time I get to 1, you'll have told me what I need to know."

    "Or what?" Harry asks, the man on the ground smirked and stood up turning and walking toward the back of the room leaning his back on the wall as he stared Harry down waiting for him to talk.

    "One."

    "I know nothing."

    "Two."

    "I swear."

    "Three, four, five..." The man chuckled. "I wish you the best of luck, buddy," and with that he chuckled, he pushed off the wall and approached Harry. He paused and stared into his eye's bluntly, he smirked and turned his head motioning to the 4 men that remained in the room. He turned back to Harry for one moment before exiting the mud hut with his hands an his hips. All that would follow from the room were the sounds of Harry's groans in agony. He pled for mercy but none was given.

    Tireless hours of groans and screams still looking for the confession out of Harry, on the verge of his life they abandoned him in the room with a single candle on the window seal. He had shutdown, body on overdrive and his mind in shock. Droplets of blood fell from his mouth and down to his chin trailing down to his neck. Every inch of his skin covered in open wounds. Every crevice of his mind scarred filed with the memories of the past 7 hour repeating on loop, a never ending loop of pain, but then.

    "Harry?"   


	5. 4. Coffee and Convo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still convinced I'm gonna murder you?" Ethan joked. "C'mon, one cup of water, you can even throw it in my face," Kayleighn sighed nodding slowly.
> 
> "Okay, one drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a 'tell-all' chapter, hope you enjoy :) BTW this is non edited the edited version will go on wattpad (same title) bc I can review it on my phone. Anyway continue on.

**Location:** Brooklyn, New York

 **Time:** 12:29 pm

 

"Yeah, and I'll have the vente iced chai tea latte with a pump of hazelnut," Kayleighn stood in front of the cashier and Starbucks with Ethan by her side. She looked down and reached into her back pocket for her wallet. "Oh, and a cake pop, chocolate."

"2 of those," Ethan added, Kayleighn opened her wallet and pulled outa twenty dollar bill to give to the cashier. Ethan lowered her hand before the cashier could get the money. "Hey, I got this one."

"Oh, you don't have to--"

"I'm serious, it's on me." Ethan smiled down at Kayleighn, she smiled back and nodded placing her wallet back in her pocket.

"Thank you," she whispered. Ethan opened his wallet pulling out his Discover card and handing it to the petite brunette behind the counter, she swiped the card and punched numbers into the screen before handing the cards back.

"Your order will be to the left here," she motioned to her right and Ethan thanked her. They walked over to the next window while the chaser continued to take orders. Ethan leaned his elbow and to the table and flashed Kayleighn the kind of bright smile that could light a small village but still make you feel safe, he would have any girl falling into his arms by this point, but Kayleighn. He let out a deep sigh.

"So, Kayeighn. What's your story." She chuckled looking down at the counter for a second then reverting her attention to the drinks that were slid on the counter along with the bag that contained the cake pops. Ethan grabbed both drinks and handed Kayleighn her drink. She grabbed the cake pop's and they adjourned to the table next to the window after grabbing their straws and napkinns.

"I don't really think I have much of a story," she said bringing her dink up to her lips.

"Y'know, I don't believe that for one second, where'd you go to college."

"Actually, I'm still a sophomore so…"

"What!"

"I'm…just kidding. I actually grew up in England, Cheshire. Moved to Connecticut here in 5th grade. Graduated from NYU with my doctorate degree and now I work at the hospital as a nurse." She summarized, Ethan hesitated for moment.

"So…anyone special in your life?" Kayleighn smiled looking down at her lap and fiddling with there straw.

"Yeah, my uh, husband Harry. We met in 7th grade," Ethan nodded disappointed by her answer. "There was this girl, her name was Lucy Duname, she was being a complete bitch, teasing me because I had no tit's so Harry got his Kool-Aid and poured it over her head down her shirt causing the tissues in her bra to go flat. Somehow we both got 3 weeks of detention and we've been inseparable. But now he's off, god know's where fighting for the greater good."

"What?" Ethan questioned confused by her last statement. Kayleighn giggled.

"He's in the air force, for the last 7 months actually."

"Oh," he bit his lip trying to stop his grin.

"You're smiling."

"I'm not smiling." She grabbed the bag containing the cake pops, taking both she handed one to Ethan. "So, 7 months?"

"Yep." Ethan's eye's widened chuckling a little resting his finger on his lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…are you saying that you have not…'been' with anyone in 7 months?" Kayleighn nodded slowly. "No, shit."

"So what about you," she took a bite looking back at him.

"Huh?"

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a web designer," Kayleighn hummed not fully understanding what he meant. "I work with companies that want websites built and I just do it for them."

"Could you make me a website?

"I could, but you have to pay me," she laughed causing Ethan to follow.

"Anyone special in your life?" Ethan gave her a look she couldn't quite place. Ethan licked his lips and leaned back in his chair.

"No uh, dating's not really my thing." Kayleighn raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really."

"Yeah," there was a moment of awkward silence where they both sat sipping on their drinks and nibbling on the cake pops. "Is it to early for me to ask why you were crying in front of a federal prison."

"Yes," Ethan nodded taking another sip of his drink averting his attention to the street, Kayleighn sighed. "I went to visit my brother," she started Ethan immediately turned to look back at her. "I hadn't seen him in 3 years because I…I'm kinda the reason that he's in there."

"Shit."

"Yeah, it didn't go all that well." Ethan sighed noticing Kayleighn's glum expression.

"Do you wanna go for a walk. Y'know, get some air."

"Yeah, yeah let's go," they grabbed their drinks throwing out their wrapper's and napkins. Kayleighn stood up, pushing in her chair. Ethan waited for her before placing his hand on her lower waist leading them both out the door.

"Play any sports?" Ethan questioned loudly over the sounds of honking cars and conversating pedestrians.

"I played volleyball all through out high school and my freshman year of college."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I still play a little but I never really found the time. What about you?"

"I was on the soccer team for my first 2 years of highschool then baseball my senior year."

"Nothing your junior year?" Kayleighn asked confirming her assumption.

"Yep," the two continued to learn about each other while walking down the street. Ethan paused in the middle of the side walk causing Kayleighn to turn her head. "This is my apartment."

"Oh," she walked up to Ethan and smiled. "Well thank you for the coffee, I owe you one." She turned and began to walk down the street shocked by what she had done.

"Where the hell are you going," Ethan called out, Kayleighn turned and walked back to Ethan. "You know you can come in right?"

"I don't know if I should," she shrugged.

"Still convinced I'm gonna murder you?" Ethan joked. "C'mon, one cup of water, you can even throw it in my face," Kayleighn sighed nodding slowly.

"Okay, one drink." 

Ethan nodded leading the way into his apartment.

"Fair warning about my roommate, he might come on a little strong but trust me he's completely sane, just a little quirky." Kayleighn giggled.

"How quirky are we talking?"

"I'll let you decide that on your own."


	6. 5. Retrieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong?" He asked, Kayleighn let out hiccuped sigh.
> 
> "It's Harry,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am and I wanna sleep so this is not revised so sorry if i messed up, I was tired and watching Bricklberry. goodnight.

**Location:**???

 **Time:** 4:41 pm

The men prepared to fight, Niall and Sandy along with a handful of other men adjourned to the restricted section of the camp that held their their machinery such as their tanks, army planes and jets, missiles, and explosives.

"It's a small town, probably no more than 3,000 residents, leave all ground machinery, there's no way we can take a tank through the woods." Sandy stated entering the warehouse with the men following behind.

"Let's say 4 jets, 2 men in each?" Niall suggested.

"Yes, let's take that one over there," Sandy motioned to the jet directly in front of him which already had the back ramp opened. "Those two over there, and that one. Load up and be safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'm going out to check on the rest of the men coming in, Private Horan, your in charge." Niall nodded waiting for Sandy to exit before sending his men to their jets. Sandy continued on to the center of the camp where men unloaded from helicopters in the distant. "Corporal Beales?" A man called in front of him approaching with his hand out.

"Colonel Jackson, second in command of these men."

"Yes, of course. We were about to take off in 5 minutes." Sandy said continuing to monitor the men behind him.

"Very well then, looks like you've got everything in order."

"Yes we do, if you'd like to help we do need more men taking the jets." Colonel Jackson chuckled placing his him.

"Actually I'm here to take over." Sandy's eyes shot back to him furrowing his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"We're resigning you to Afghanistan along with a handful of your men." Sandy sighed knowing he didn't have time to deal with this at the moment.

"If you could excuse me, I have bigger things to deal with at the moment, so if you could inform everyone that we need to be on the outskirts of town within 15 minutes. I don't want anyone invading before we get our Lieutenant out of there."

"Can't we just fire and hope for the best, he is just one person." Sandy paused contemplating wether or not he was serious.

"Colonel Jackson, in the nicest way possible. You are an inconsiderate asshole. He might just be one person but he is one of my men, I will not leave him in there to die. He has a family and I ensure you he will get out safely. Now I must go." Sandy left Colonel Jackson standing there as he entered the security room.

Dan and Louis sat typing away disregarding the fact that Sandy walked in.

"What do we got?"

"Nothing to signal they have any complex machinery to fight back. Nothing to signal they're out to attack first."

"Okay, Tomlinson I want you on the front line to retrieve Harry." Louis nodded reaching for his gun but Sandy stopped him. "Don't take that, take a small handgun they won't be able to see noticeably. Get a bullet-proof vest on and wear some regular clothes. I want it to look like your just passing by. Once you locate Harry, report it and we'll get him out immediately along with you. Okay?"

 

"Yes, sir." Sandy nodded.

"Okay, I'll be in here find me before you leave." Louis nodded exiting quickly.

"Richards?" He called. "Get news out to Watson not to move in until Louis get's out there."

"Yes, sir." He typed away trying to get a connection through the microphone. "Richards to Watson, come in?" Dan continued to try and connect with failure. "Nothing's going through."

"Okay, call put to Niall, 20 minute warning." Louis entered dressed in the clothes he first showed up in. They were covered in dirt making it look like he was a homeless, his stomach bulky because of the vest.

"Watson, come in."

"What seems to be the issue." he responded. Dan looked at Sandy who continued to coach Louis.

"Corporal Beals says you shouldn't move in until Tomlinson arrives," a quick static came from the microphone.

"Copy that."

"Alright your good to go. Call it in when you've found Harry, we'll send help."

"I know." Louis confirmed.

"Alright, get out there."

********

"Harry?" His eye's averted to the door with his neck unable to move in any direction. He expected to see someone, anyone here to save him from the hell he was kept in both physically and mentally. But when he looked into the door way no one stood, he coughed softly letting the blood drip from the side of his mouth. He blinked, his eye's fluttering shut for he felt as if he hadn't slept in days. He fought the urge to close his eye's knowing he might be done if he even closed his eye's for a moment.

Soft whispers came from around the corner causing Harry to believe he was going insane kept in the small room. Light footsteps where heard getting louder as Louis emerged from around the corner inhaling through his nose as he spotted Harry. He reached for his radio that sat on his shoulder.

"Target located," he spoke. Louis approached Harry who seemed dead at first sight, Louis kneeled down placing his two fingers on his neck confirming he was still alive. Within seconds gunshot were fired, Louis reached for his pistol ready to defend himself. Louis leaned up against the section between the door and window. He could hear 3 pairs of footsteps approaching the hut holding his gun next to the door ready to fire. Louis could hear planes circling around the town.

Louis cursed to himself wondering why they couldn't even wait 5 minutes before beginning a full out war. Watson came through the hole where a door would be placed.

"Tomlinson." He sated, Louis nodded, Watson turned signaling to the men behind him to come in.

"You guy's couldn't wait 5 seconds before shooting people down."

"We weren't the first to fire." Watson said ignoring Louis gaze. "Did you check his pulse?" Louis sighed nodding.

"Yeah, he's alive. I assumed they had to keep him alive to question him"

"He's unresponsive." Louis rolled his eye's as Watson had stated the obvious.

"Can we stop observing and actually help him?" Watson sighed moving around to the back of the chair. He squatted down beginning to fumble around with the chains. He stood up yanking on the chain, it flew right out of the ground. Watson chuckled following the chain up to Harry's hand. Watson sighed moving around to the back of the chair. He squatted down beginning to fumble around with the chains. He stood up yanking on the chain, it flew right out of the ground. Watson chuckled following the chain up to Harry's hand. Gunshots sounded frequently enough that it could be considered rain if head for a long amount of time.

"Get a plane down here, there's no way that we're gonna be able to leave safely." Watson spoke into his radio waiting for a response.

"Copy that, jet 347 coming down in 5 minutes." Watson began the yank at the hand cuffs as they just slid right off.

"Get his ankles untied." Another man approached with a small oyster shucking knife in hand sawing right through the rope. Missiles fell to the ground in the west corner of the town followed by screams.

 

"Jet 347 stationed a block away." Dan spoke through the radio, Watson approached Harry grabbing him gently and placing his lip body in his arm. They attempted to leave in the opposite direction of the screams but men still stood all around protecting their home. With one last scream, they fired.

******

Kayleighn sat beside Ethan on his couch sipping on her Corona. Ethan's roommate Josh remained in his room ignoring both Ethan and Kayleighn who were watching The Heat on Netflix. Ethan's arm was wrapped around Kayleighn holding her close to him. She knew her boundaries and she knew better than to cross them and she didn't plan on crossing them.

Her phone which rested on the counter began to vibrate. Ethan sighed removing his arm and pausing the movie. She grabbed the phone to check the caller ID excusing herself from Ethan for a moment. Kayleighn entered his bedroom shutting the door behind her before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Corporal Sandy Beals, calling for a Kayleighn Styles." Her stomach began to churn as she confirmed it was her.

"Speaking," she responded.

"Hi, I'm here with your husband and--"

"Is he hurt," Kayleighn interrupted, she could hear Sandy's sigh on the other line confirming what she had predicted.

"For reasons I'm legally not allowed to explain, Harry was held...captive." Kayleighn inhaled sharply nodding slowly. "I mean he's perfectly safe now, but when we found him, he was unresponsive."

"Oh my god," she whispered a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Our doctors confirmed an induced coma, we've done everything in our reach to revive him but were going to have to send him to the our nearest hospital in Ankara, Turkey." Kayleighn's hand covered her mouth as she cried silently she continuously nodded as Sandy spoke to her.

"Can I go visit him?" Kayleighn hiccuped. Sandy contemplated for a moment before responding.

"I don't think that would be the best thing to do at the moment, we should let him get better before you fly out here." Kayleighn closed her eye's and sniffled. "We'll call again when we get more news."

"Yeah, thank you," her voiced cracked in the back of her throat. The line went flat, Kayleighn lowered her arm from her ear letting her phone fall to the ground. She approached the wall letting her head fall onto the wall. She removed her head for a second before bringing it back with force. She groaned repeatedly banging her head on the wall, Kayleighn reached for the closest object which happened to be an orange mug.

Grabbing it she screamed as she threw the mug at the wall, the remaining liquid slowly dripping the floor. Ethan ran in with Josh by his side expecting to find a crime scene. Ethan ran over to Kayleighn grabbing her before she could throw the lamp to the wall.

Ethan embraced her, holding her to chest while she sobbed onto his shirt staining it with her tears. Ethan hushed her, telling her that it's ok and that everything was fine. He stroked her hair looking at Josh who just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Kayleighn let out hiccuped sigh.

"It's Harry," she cried into his shirt. "He's...they found him...and he was in an induced coma." Ethan paused for a moment trying to figure out what she said.

"He's not dead tough," Josh said snidely, Kayleighn turned slowly looking Josh in the eye's as if giving him a moment to redeem his comment but he said nothing.

"I will fucking kill you," she said charging at him, Josh ducked as Kayleighn smacked his back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ethan yelled pulling Kayleighn away as Josh just laughed.

"You think that's funny!" Kayleighn screamed tears continuing to fall down her face as she tried to free herself from Ethan's grip. "I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Josh, would you get the hell out of here," Ethan shooed him away and he left the room with his hands in the air. Kayleighn turned back to Ethan, he opened his arms allowing her to return. "Why don't you go see him?"

"They won't let me," she sniffled. "They say he needs to get better before I can go out there."

"Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Turkey," she pushed Ethan away turning her back to him. "God, I should've never let him leave!" 

 

"It's fine, Kay."

"Oh, god I'm such a fucking idiot."


	7. 6. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know."
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you though? Do you know how hard it is to not know where he is, if he's safe or not, if he's fucking alive or not, Ethan, I wouldn't know what I would do if I never got to see him again. It's been 7 months I seriously feel like I'm going to lose it. Can you honestly say that you know how that feels?"
> 
>  
> 
> "No, I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most written on my phone bc I'm not at home but I wanted to get a chapter out. So sorry it's short the next one will be longer

  
Location: Brooklyn, New York

Time: 8:13 pm

Kayleighn laid on the edge of Ethan's bed engulfed in a light sleep, a half a roll away from falling right onto the ground after hitting her head on the bedside dresser. Ethan had let her rest for an hour after assuming that she was stressed Kayeighn rolled back further into the bed laying on her stomach inhaling sharply and letting out a snore type of sigh. Ethan stood at the foot of the bed hovering over it watching Kayleighn as she slept. He lowered down sitting on the frame facing the wall. Josh knocked on the already opened door peeping his head through.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna order pizza, or get Chinese? Tacos? Shawarma?" Josh continued to list off ideas for dinner but Ethan had stopped listening, he just watched as Kayleighn slept in his bed. "Ethan," he called out.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get a pizza and some wings." Ethan stood back up waiting for Josh to leave, he walked around the bed coming to Kayleighn's side and sitting down. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly. "Hey, Kayleighn." She groaned turning her back to him. "Kay, wake up. "

"No," she strung out releasing an exaggerated mewl.

"Were gonna order a pizza if you want some." Kayleighn turned beck to him with her eye's squinted, she had a sleepy grin plastered on her face.

"What time is it?" She questions groggily not even sitting up.

"Almost 8:30," Kayleighn puffed rolling her eye's, she sniffled pushing the heavy layers of blanket off of her. She bent down grabbing her sweater looking for her phone groaning as she read the notifications.

"I gotta work tomorrow," she scrolled looking through the notifications on her lock screen. Kayleighn straightened up looking at Ethan who just leaned against the wall.

"You wanna eat, Josh was about to order a pizza," Ethan pointed his thumb at the wall signaling to the kitchen. Kayleighn hummed shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna eat back at home," Kayleighn, still tired from her day came over to Ethan leaning her back against the wall as well, she exhaled chuckling simultaneously making it seem as if she was drunk. Ethan continuously watched her waiting for an explanation for her laughing fit.

"What?" Kayleighn shook her head looking up at the patterned ceiling.

"How has this day suddenly turn into some sort of mega 'Fuck over Kayleighn Day' annual blow out sale. I'm almost impressed, than anything with how shitty today turned out. Like...isn't there some kind of limit on how crappy one's day can be?" She snickered looking down at her feet. Ethan looked at Kayleighn with a side smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said blatantly.

"I gotta go home," she rolled her head over to face Ethan who was already looking down on her.

"You don't wanna stay for the pizza party?" Ethan joked.

"I can't, my shift's at 5:30," Ethan furrowed her eyebrows laughing.

"In the morning?" Kayleighn parted her lips thinking of saying something witty and sarcastic, instead she shut her mouth just nodding at him. "You wanna ride home?"

"Yes, please," Kayleighn said flashing Ethan a wide phony grin. Ethan stood up off the wall heading toward his closet and grabbing a jacket. Kayleighn grabbed her sweater which hung on the end of Ethan's unmade bed. Josh sat at the island holding the landline to his ear watching as Ethan threw his jacket over his shoulder. He spoke into the phone hushing the man on the other line for a moment before putting the phone against his chest.

"Woah, woah, woah where are you going?" Ethan took a quick glance at Kayleighn before returning his gaze to Josh.

"I'm just going to give her a ride home," Josh tilted his head rolling his eyes knowing that he wouldn't just be giving her a ride home. He motioned with index finger for Ethan to approach him.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Ethan looked up leaning his head back and exhaling deeply following Josh outside their apartment. Before exiting Ethan held up one finger signaling to Kayleighn that he would be back in a moment. Within seconds of leaving the room Josh's palm came in contact with Ethan's cheek.

"What the fuck man," Ethan groaned holding his cheek. "What was that for?"

"That's for being a fucking idiot, what the hell do you think your doing?" Ethan furrowed his eyebrows removing his hand from his cheek.

"I-I-I...what?" Ethan sputtered.

"Are you trying to get with Kayleighn," Josh whisper yelled at him making sure that Kayleighn wouldn't hear through the door. Ethan paused contemplating his answer.

"No, of course not, I would never." Josh scoffed shaking his head

"You would never? Bullshit, she is upset and she is in a vulnerable state and the second she let's her guard down, she's gonna wake up the next morning knowing she fucked up because you lying beside her fucking naked." Ethan licked his lips looking down at the ground. "For god sake, Ethan she's fucking married."

"I'm not going to sleep with her, I'm just driving her home." Josh gave Ethan a bland stare. "I swear."

"Bet me."

"Huh?"

"I will bet you 20 dollars you come home tomorrow," Josh held out his hand waiting for Ethan to shake it.

"Fine," Ethan said shaking his hand. Josh laughed making his way to the door.

"Oh, and..." Josh started turning back to Ethan. "Use a condom."

"I'm not gonna--"

"Yeah, whatever."

********

Inside the car neither of the two spoke, the awkward silence lingering in the through the air. Every once in a while Ethan's eyes would flicker from the road to Kayleighn then back. He would watch as she sniffled with her head down looking down at her lap, her face shielded by her hair.  
She concentrated on her hands placed perfectly in her lap as her mind began to wander on to Harry. She wondered how he was left alone in his hospital room. If he was being treated properly, if anyone had come to see him. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, to see him or to touch him. Harry would call once every month and they would sit just talking sand catching up for a good hour before he had to leave. A single tear fell onto her lap, she reached her hand up to wipe her eyes.

  
Ethan scrunched his face watching her knowing her current mental state. He place his hand on her thigh looking up at her. Kayleighn moved her hair looking up at Ethan who gave her a sympathetic smile. Kayleighn ignored him looking back down at her lap.

  
Ethan pulled into the curb in front of her town house uptown. She grabbed her sweater looking out at her home, the home she shared with Harry, the home they had planned to grow old in, the house they wanted to start a family in even though Harry wanted to move back to Cheshire to start a family.  
She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Harry had never returned. Kayleighn knew she couldn't stay in that house today after knowing what happened to Harry. She pushed open the car door looking back at Ethan, she closed the door leaning back in her seat.  
    "I can't stay there alone, not after what happened." Ethan shut his eyes nodding. Kayleighn brought her thumb up to her bottom lips fumbling with it in her fingers. "Can you just come in, just for a second? Please." Ethan bit on his inner cheek debating wether or not he should actually go inside.

  
So he did exactly what Josh expected, he let his guard down insisting he was just going in for tea though it was much more than just tea.

  
"Yeah, I guess I can come in for a moment," Kayleighn smiled weakly whispering her thanks underneath her breath before pushing open the car door. Ethan met her on the sidewalk that led up to the stairs. She removed her keys from the pocket of her sweater inserting it in the keyhole the door swung open. She kicked off her shoes letting them fly to the shoe rack on the left. Kayleighn placed her sweater on the stair rail walking further in her house toward the sitting room. She flung herself back on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Ethan slowly approached her throwing his jacket on the stair rail with hers. He came over to the couch hesitantly sitting beside her.

  
Ethan brainstormed ways to break the silence, he wanted to comfort her in anyway he could but everything that he though of sounded stupid.

  
"You okay?" He question, Kayleighn look at him rolling her eyes, she put on a phony smile.

  
"Yes, I'm fucking excellent," Ethan nodded looking forward, Kayleighn felt guilty looking back at the TV. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I can't...I can't stay in this house knowing that Harry might not be able to come back, I couldn't live with myself in this house if I found out he wouldn't be back to be here with me." He put his hand on top of hers which laid lazily on the couch.

  
"I know."

  
"Do you though? Do you know how hard it is to not know where he is, if he's safe or not, if he's fucking alive or not, Ethan, I wouldn't know what I would do if I never got to see him again. It's been 7 months I seriously feel like I'm going to lose it. Can you honestly say that you know how that feels?"

  
"No, I can't." Kayleighn sucked in her bottom lip staring straight foreword at the wall. She closed her eyes seeing Harry instantly, she saw his bright smile that would always make her heart turn to jelly, she saw him holding her in his sleep his eyes shut and lips slightly parted, she saw him laying alone in his hospital bed, alone in an unfamiliar town with no one by his side. With that she stood masking her way into the kitchen.  
   "I need a drink," she stumbles into the kitchen opening the nearest cabinet and pulling out two glasses. In the pantry she grabbed a bottle of Vodka placing it on the island. Ethan had walked into the kitchen slowly examining the room before meeting her at the island. She poured the liquid into both glasses sliding one of them to Ethan. "Drink up." Kayleighn swallowed the drink in one gulp while Ethan took tiny sips coughing as the bitter drink hit his tongue. Kayleighn watched as he stuggle do to empty the cup. Ethan noticed her gaze making him look down at the table in embarrassment.   
"I don't drink that often" he stated still looking down at his glass. Kayleighn laughed nodding.  
"I can see that."


	8. Rant. ONLY A/N YOULL EVER SEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a rant about upcoming chapters

I SWEAR THIS IS THE ONLY AUTHORS NOTE YOU WILL SEE BUT IN THIS STORY BUT JUST READ IT,  yes I'm working on a new chapter but I'm staying in Toronto for the summer before I go home in 2 weeks and my cousins kidnapped me for the week and I hate writing on my phone, the point is ITS COMING ALONG

Now for the important part,

So I'm like in the middle of the chapter realizing this book is kinda messy so I'm going back and editing the first few chapter making them longer and shit so ignore if you see me updating a lot. I don't really know how to finish it so I was gonna go to the last chapter and write more.

But basically I'm stumped and idk what to write for the end so any input would help. So yes.

LIAM CHANGED HIS USER NAME AND IM CRYING RN BC I KNOW THIS BREAK IS GONNA BE TO FUCKING LONG AS IN THE BREAK MIGHT NOT END SO FIND ME AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HOOVER DAM BC IM DONE

OK I'm done my rant

ily

Until the next chapter- T


End file.
